


So You Think I'm Pretty?

by sunnybearhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 99 percent domestic fluff, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, jungwoo is sweet, mention of johnny and ten it's literally like 1 line, oh my god they were roommates, soccer players!, taeil is in here for 2 seconds and he's still my favorite character, team captain! yuta, yuta is bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybearhyuck/pseuds/sunnybearhyuck
Summary: Yuta thinks his new roommate is weird. Unfortunately, everyone around him remains unconvinced.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 15
Kudos: 218





	So You Think I'm Pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for FOREVER so please enjoy!

“You have to admit it though, he’s kinda weird.”

Doyoung sighed, glaring at Yuta over his coffee.

“He’s not weird, you’re just an asshole.” 

“Yeah, and?”

“Because you’re an asshole you assume everyone else is also an asshole. Which is not true. Some people are nice.”

“There’s a difference between being  _ nice _ and being  _ weird _ . Johnny is  _ nice _ . Your little boyfriend is  _ nice _ . Jungwoo is  _ weird _ .” 

“Jaehyun is not little in any sense of the word but go off I guess.”

“Really? Dick jokes at our weekly coffee sessions? That’s a new low.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes over the rim of his cup. 

“You make dick jokes at every opportunity.”

“That’s besides the point. We were talking about Jungwoo being weird.”

Every Wednesday Doyoung and Yuta got together at 2:00 for coffee. And every Wednesday Yuta started the conversation off with new stories about his roommate and teammate Jungwoo. Doyoung, frankly, was tired of it. Yuta knew this, of course he knew this. He could have probably heard his friend’s exasperated sighs from across the city. He just chose to ignore it. 

“He hums literally all the time. It’s like he’s floating on a cloud of cotton candy. Also, just the other day we had a late practice but he ordered takeout when we got home so it would already be there for us! And he remembered my favorite order! Who does that?”

“Oh, I don’t know, a nice person?”

“No, a  _ weird _ person.” Yuta thought for a moment and leaned closer to Doyoung conspiratorially. “I’m pretty sure he’s just trying to get me to let my guard down. Get me comfortable, convince me to give up my secrets. And once he does, boom!” Yuta slapped the table and Doyoung jumped. “There goes my captaincy. I can kiss my dreams of professional soccer goodbye.”

Doyoung sighed in exasperation. “What secrets? You tweet every moment of your day. Anyways, that’s besides the point. Yuta, you’re just being paranoid. Jungwoo transferred here from a university a hundred miles away, he’s far from his family. Of course he would want to be friends with his roommate.”

Yuta gritted his teeth, frowning into his cup. He knew Doyoung was right, the goddamn know-it-all usually is. But there’s something, just  _ something _ that always throws Yuta off about Jungwoo. The boy flits through life, seemingly unbothered, effortlessly unworried about the future. As a college student and student athlete, Yuta holds the mindset that if you’re not worried then you’re probably doing something wrong. Even during this brief weekly meeting Yuta always has at least three other things on his mind that he knows he needs to be doing for his classes. Jungwoo, on the other hand, seems to flutter along, blissfully unaware of life’s hardships. 

Resigning himself to the fact that Doyoung will never see his way, Yuta took a sip of his coffee and immediately wrinkled his nose.  _ Bleh. _ Black coffee. Disgusting. Yuta opened his mouth to complain but gasped as his arm was jostled, a bit of the piping hot coffee spilling onto his hand. As he turned to glare at the newcomer that had the audacity to plop down right next to him, Yuta’s gaze softened as it rested on bubblegum pink hair and the giddy smile of his best friend. 

“Hey guys! I feel like I haven’t seen you two in forever!” Taeyong grinned, swiping Doyoung’s drink and taking a sip as the other man protested. “What’s up?”

“Oh nothing,” Doyoung sighed, grabbing his drink and holding it close. “Yuta’s just complaining about Jungwoo because he feels betrayed you graduated and moved in with Taeil.”

Yuta sputtered in indignation while Taeyong immediately turned to him with a sad frown. “Is that true?”

“No, of course not! Jungwoo is just strange, it has nothing to do with you moving out.”

“Yuta,” Taeyong chided, “stop being so harsh on the boy. He’s a sweetheart.” 

Rolling his eyes, Yuta decided the subject of Jungwoo needed to be dropped. “So how’s it going with you and Taeil?”

Taeyong immediately lit up, diving into a long-winded spiel about his boyfriend of three years. Doyoung, on the other hand, frowned at his Japanese friend with a look that clearly said,  _ this isn’t over _ .

\----

As Yuta walked down the hallway to his apartment, the smell of freshly baked cookies grew stronger and stronger. Eagerly heading to his door, Yuta almost dropped his keys three times before finally inserting it into the lock and opening the door. Greeted with the sight of a pan of cookies on the countertop and another being pulled out of the oven, Yuta almost fainted with joy. As Jungwoo turned from the oven and caught sight of Yuta, he gasped, fumbling with the hot tray.

“Yuta!” Jungwoo carefully set the cookie sheet down, smiling at his roommate. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Oh Jungwoo,” Yuta groaned, coming closer to the treats, “Why must you tempt me so?”

Jungwoo blushed slightly but swatted Yuta’s reaching hand away from the cookies. 

“These are for my brother’s class party. And you know we’re about to start training for the indoor season. No cookies for you.”

“Aww come on Jungwoo. One cookie won’t hurt anyone,” Yuta whined, reaching out again.

Sighing, Jungwoo rolled his eyes and allowed a single cookie to be stolen before he started putting them into containers. Sighing as he bit into the warm cookie, Yuta closed his eyes in pure bliss. Just because he thinks Jungwoo is kind of weird doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy the fruits of his labor. As Yuta reopened his eyes, Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

“I think my mouth just orgasmed. What is your secret?”

Jungwoo shot Yuta a wink. “Love.” 

Faking a gag, Yuta almost spit the cookie out, but decided at the last moment it was too good to waste. Heading to the entryway, Jungwoo laced up his shoes and grabbed a jacket. 

“The party is tonight and I’m a chaperone so I won’t be back until late. There’s leftovers in the fridge you can reheat. The team wants to go to breakfast tomorrow morning so don’t forget to set your alarm.” 

Nodding, Yuta waved as Jungwoo opened the door. “See you tomorrow. Or tonight if I’m still up. Tell your Seongjin, Yunji, and Renjun I said hi.”

As Jungwoo walked out the door, he called in response, “I still find it weird you call my parents by their first names!”

“An I still think Seongjin and Yunji like me more than you and Renjun combined!”

In a flash, Jungwoo was gone and Yuta was alone. Grabbing his backpack, Yuta went to his room and pulled out his laptop. After losing himself in the world of economics for three hours, Yuta was roused by a buzz. The message “ _ Don’t forget to eat! _ ” lit up his phone and Yuta’s stomach growled as he remembered the Indian takeout leftovers. As he padded into the kitchen, Yuta frowned over how odd it is that his roommate thought to remind him to eat. Doesn’t Jungwoo have better things to do than mom him? Deciding with a shrug that no, he probably doesn’t, Yuta rummaged around the fridge for food. After settling on the couch with a hot plate of food and a good movie queued up Yuta resigned himself to the fact that tonight is going to be a long night. 

It was eleven o’clock when the front door creaked open, and Yuta was well into the second movie. Turning, Yuta saw Jungwoo hang up his jacket with a sigh and was surprised to see his normally ramrod straight posture ruined with a slumped back and drooping shoulders. 

“You good?” Yuta called, and Jungwoo started, tripping over one of his shoes and almost falling. Chuckling, Yuta paused the movie and Jungwoo gave him a wry smile. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. What are you watching?” 

Yuta’s eyebrows drew together as he frantically tried to remember the title of the movie. When it didn’t come to mind, Yuta shrugged innocently. Jungwoo laughed as he plopped down onto the couch. With a yawn, he motioned to the TV and Yuta pressed play. 

“Wait!” Jungwoo gasped and ran to his room as Yuta looked on in confusion. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of rustling and a faint thud, but then Jungwoo ran back into the room, jumped onto the couch, and spread a blanket over the two of them. 

“Ok, continue,” He turned his attention to the TV and Yuta raised an eyebrow, drawing the blanket up around his own arms. 

“You sure there’s nothing else you need?”

“Yes of course, carry on.”

Yuta rolled his eyes with a smile. “Weirdo.” 

\----

“Ghim! Get back on the offensive! Han! Find your man and stick to him!” Yuta’s yells ricochet off the walls as he ran along the length of the field. “En! Pass the fucking ball you hog!” Yuta could practically hear the other player grumble as he passed the ball, but Yuta didn’t care. His motto was “the team’s glory over the individual’s,” and he was not about to let that go for a prissy stuck-up who happened to have a good leg. En passed to Takuya, who passed it to Kim and-

“ _ What the hell was that? _ ” Yuta yelled, storming across the field. Takuya Terada, the only other Japanese on the team, helped Jungwoo up from where he fell and the two men turned to face their absolutely livid captain. 

“Kim, what the hell just happened?”

“Sorry captain, I tripped over the ball and--I fucked up.” Jungwoo stuttered, looking at the astroturf beneath his feet. 

“You’re damn fucking right you fucked up! Get your act together or you’ll be benched for the season.” 

“Cap-”

“Shut it, Takuya.” Yuta growled, and the other man frowned. “Alright, restart the play!” 

Everyone got back into position and Yuta returned to the sidelines to watch. Jungwoo was visibly shaken, but Yuta could see the moment his focus returned to the game, eyes on the ball. In a quiet corner of his heart, Yuta was almost proud. A yelling session like that at the beginning of the year would’ve left the boy a quivering mess, but slowly he’s learned to harden himself, turning that fear into fuel. Jungwoo doesn’t miss the ball again. 

In the locker rooms after practice Yuta laughed as he chatted with his teammates, toweling off his freshly washed hair. Terada sat down next to him on the bench, stretching out his back before he reached for his clean clothes. 

“ _ You didn’t have to be so hard on Jungwoo, _ ” Terada mumbled in Japanese and Yuta shot him a quick glance. 

“ _ Every time I get on his ass he gets a little bit better. _ ”

“ _ I’m not arguing that, but the kid’s still sensitive, you know? Throw in some praise with the criticism. He needs that too. _ ”

Throwing his stuff into his bag, Yuta stood. 

“ _ Maybe. _ ”

As he walked out, Yuta didn’t have to see Terada’s face to feel the smug grin. 

\----

Halfway into the short trek home, Yuta was still mulling over his teammate’s words. Jungwoo walked silently along with him, enjoying the cool October air and the changing colors of the leaves. From the day he started living with Yuta in August, Jungwoo insisted on walking home with him after practice, no matter what the weather. Something about preventing cramps and the importance of natural air. 

“You know we took a big chance on you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuta saw Jungwoo look over, eyebrows furrowed. 

“A sophmore coming in from a community college that hadn’t played in a year? Our coach had extremely high expectations for you.”

“I know you guys took a chance and I’m really grateful. Today I just-”

“It wasn’t a mistake” 

Jungwoo paused in surprise and Yuta finally met his gaze. 

“A-what?”

“Recruiting you. It wasn’t a mistake. You’re an excellent player and an important part of the team.”

Jungwoo looked down at the sidewalk as his lips quirked up in a small smile. 

“Thank you.”

\----

Yuta adjusted his outfit one more time in the mirror, clutching on to the edge of his shirt to prevent his hands from running through his styled hair.

“You ready?” Jungwoo popped his head through the doorway and Yuta turned, nodding.

“Yep. Let’s get going.” 

In his search for his earrings Yuta almost missed the appreciative glance Jungwoo gave his ass. Almost. Pushing past him with a smirk, Yuta headed out the front door, the two men exiting the building and piling into a taxi with Jaehyun and Doyoung. 

“Who’s ready to get fucked up tonight?” Their bedimpled friend yelled and Yuta hollered in response, Doyoung and Jungwoo laughing. Yuta grew more and more excited as the neon sign of the club got closer, jumping out of the car almost before it stopped. The thumping bass of the music rattled the sidewalk outside, and as they pay the cover fee and walk inside, Yuta felt the music and lights wash over him in a cacophony of senses. Sweaty bodies writhed on the dance floor, mere outlines in the dim, flashing lights of the club. Catching a glance of Taeyong and Taeil already at the bar, Yuta led the group over.

“Hey!” Taeyong yelled at the group, waving his hands in greeting and almost spilling his drink. Taeil merely smiled, gently taking the drink and setting it down. Yuta grabbed his two friends in a hug before catching the attention of the bartender and ordering a round. As he turned to hand out the drinks Jungwoo was right there, right next to him.

“Shit, Jungwoo!” Yuta yelled over the music. “You scared me!”

“Serves you right!” Jungwoo yelled back, “you’ve scared me a hundred times!”

The two men chuckled as Yuta handed out the drinks, turning to watch the dance floor. 

“Hey!” Jungwoo poked Yuta in the back and he turned, tilting his chin up slightly to look the taller man in the eye. 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for inviting me!”

Yuta smiled, raising his glass. “Of course!”

Jungwoo mirrored the grin before gulping down the rest of his drink and heading to the dance floor. From what Yuta could see, Taeil and Taeyong manned a small high table, giggling and very tipsy, while Doyoung and Jaehyun already found their own corner of the club to furiously make out. Looking up at the DJ stand, Yuta almost dropped his glass as he recognized the face of the DJ. Johnny bobbed his head as he changed tracks, looking up briefly to survey the dance floor and pausing as his eyes land on a small, well-dressed man twisting a couple of friends to the beat. The DJ shook his head, turning back to the turntable and Yuta made a mental note to ask Johnny about it later. Looking at the dancer, Yuta was surprised to see he recognized one of the friends. Jungwoo laughed with the shorter man in front of him, grabbing his hands as they sway together. Downing the rest of his drink, Yuta set the glass back on the bar before weaving through the crowd towards his roommate. Jungwoo lit up as they made eye contact, and Yuta returned the smile, giving a nod to the friend.

“Hi, I’m Ten!” the man yelled over the music.

“Yuta!”

As the music rose to a crescendo, Yuta started to move, limbs flowing along with the notes. As drunk partiers stumbled around them, the trio immersed themselves in the music, hips and shoulders swiveling fluidly. The strobe lights spun around the room, and for a brief moment, a light shone directly behind Jungwoo’s head, illuminating his hair. Yuta couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

The moment passed and the night went on, Yuta losing himself in a world of lights, sound, and beautiful boys. 

\----

“Wooieeee. Wooooooieeeeeeeee. Woo. Jungwoo!”

“Yes?” Jungwoo huffed, glaring down at Yuta. Yuta, in his inebriated state, did not register the tone and continued on his quest to make himself one with the couch cushions. Snuggled deeper into his soft cocoon, Yuta continued to hum, patting the pillow he placed on top of himself. After a long silence, Jungwoo turned to walk back to the kitchen. 

“Wait no! Wooie come back!” Yuta tried to get up, only for his efforts to be rendered futile as his head spins. Groaning, Yuta sunk back into the cushions, returning to the cozy couch home that’s never done anything but love and support him. Jungwoo leaned over the back, reaching out and gently running a hand through Yuta’s hair. Leaning into the touch, Yuta closed his eyes, practically purring with bliss. 

“What do you need, Yuta?”

His eyes fluttered open and Yuta smiled up at Jungwoo. 

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Pausing for a moment, Yuta scrunched his brow in concentration. “You.” The hand stopped and Yuta looked up in surprise and sadness.  _ No! Don’t stop! It was so nice! _ Yuta opened his mouth to complain but Jungwoo’s hand continued its previous ministrations, threading the strands between his fingers.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” Jungwoo softly replied, but Yuta didn’t notice, distracted. Eyes focused on the center of Jungwoo’s face, Yuta reached up and softy tapped Jungwoo on the nose. With a giggle, Yuta dropped his hand and pulled the pillow over his face, muffling his laughter. 

“Yutaaaa,” Jungwoo sung, tugging the pillow down, “Where’d you go?” 

Yuta allowed the pillow to return back to his chest and smiled, poking Jungwoo on the nose again. 

“C’mon Yuta,” Jungwoo straightened up, removing his hands and walking around to the front of the couch. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Okayyyyy,” Yuta sighed, sliding off of the couch and onto the floor. 

“Uh-uh, get up,” Jungwoo leaned down, hooking his arms underneath Yuta’s and pulling him to his feet. Yuta hummed, leaning back onto Jungwoo’s chest. 

“You’re so tall,” Yuta sighed, craning his neck back to look up at his companion. As Jungwoo marched Yuta to his room, Yuta frowned. “When we first met, it made me feel…. emasculated.” Jungwoo raised an eyebrow, looking down at the man leaning on him.

“Your grasp of the Korean language is amazing considering how drunk you are.” 

Yuta glowed at the compliment, allowing Jungwoo to sit him on his bed. 

“I like your height now,” Yuta continued, “You’re easy to track on the field. Or in a crowd. Or anywhere really.”

Jungwoo chose not to respond and instead opened a drawer, grabbing a sleeping shirt and pants. Flopping back onto his bed, Yuta looked up at the ceiling.

“On the field… in a crowd… anywhere really,” Yuta’s voice softened as his eyes grew heavy. “I could find you anywhere,” Yuta murmured, “my Jungwoo. My pretty… chocolate-haired… tall…”

“Yuta.”

“Hmm?” Yuta struggled to keep his eyes open. 

“You need to change your clothes.”

“Oh, you can do that,” Yuta sighed, unbothered by such trivial things as clothes.

“You’re very tired and very drunk so I can’t really consider that consent.” 

“Okay, okay, weirdo” Yuta grumbled, heaving himself up and tugging at his shirt. After peeling the offending item off, Yuta started to work at his pants and quickly gave up, confused by his whole belt situation.

“Jungwoo,” Yuta groaned and Jungwoo turned around from his polite position of staring at the wall. “Help,” Yuta whined plaintively, looking at his friend. 

“Alright, alright.” Sighing, Jungwoo walked over and quickly undid the belt, tugging it and Yuta’s pants off. Once the clean clothes are on Yuta and the dirty ones were in the hamper, Jungwoo tucked Yuta in and turned off the light, prepared to leave. 

“Jungwoo,” Yuta whimpered, tucking his duvet under his chin and peeking over the bundle of covers. “Did you have a good time tonight?”

Paused at the door, Jungwoo turned and smiled at the adorable picture. 

“I had an amazing time.”

“Oh good,” Yuta sighed, his heavy eyes drawing shut as he drifted off into dreamland. “I’m happy.”

\----

“So, you think I’m pretty?”

“Oh my God, I am way too hungover for this shit.” 

\----

The team headed to the benches, grabbing water and slapping each other on the back before rushing to the locker rooms to compete for the showers. Yuta stayed behind, grabbing soccer balls and throwing them into the bags to put back into storage.

“Hey captain?” 

Yuta turned to see Jungwoo standing behind him, nervously picking at the seam of his shorts.

“Yeah?”

“There’s a move I’ve been struggling with, could you help?”

“Course I can.” 

Yuta tapped a ball over to Jungwoo and the taller walked him through his trouble with getting past defenders. 

“Alright, here’s what you’re gonna want to do.” Yuta dribbled the ball toward Jungwoo and as he got closer, instead of driving through like Jungwoo tended to do, Yuta maneuvered the ball behind himself, quickly spinning around Jungwoo while keeping the ball between his feet. Once he avoided the other player, Yuta ran the rest of the way to the goal, kicking the ball in the net and scoring. Turning back, Yuta smiled at the panting man a few feet away. 

“You got it?”

Jungwoo nodded and the two practiced the move together until Yuta was confident Jungwoo could execute it during a game. 

“Thanks for the help,” Jungwoo said as they walked to the locker rooms together.

“Of course. That’s what I’m here for.”

Chuckling slightly, Jungwoo gave Yuta a wry smile.

“I genuinely can’t believe you drove us that hard during practice, seeing how hungover you were yesterday.”

“I gotta stay on that grind,” Yuta replied solemnly, “can’t let the team know my weaknesses.” All it takes is another laugh from Jungwoo before Yuta broke and returned the grin. 

\----

“Come in, come in!” Yuta motined Taeyong and Taeil into the apartment. The pair thanked him and removed their shoes, Taeyong gazing around the living room in open mouthed amazement. 

“There was not this much soccer memorabilia when I was living here.”

Leading them farther into the apartment, Yuta proudly showed off the huge TV he and Jungwoo split the cost on (for optimal match and FIFA viewing abilities) and the shoe rack specifically for their soccer cleats. 

“You also weren’t this organized,” Taeyong frowned at the rack.

“You just have to learn to speak his language,” Jungwoo said, setting a plate piled with food on the table. 

“You know Japanese?” Taeil asked, still absentmindedly taking in the living room and kitchen. In the following moment of silence, and with everyone’s eyes on him, Taeil blinked and came to his senses. Amidst the laughter, Jungwoo came forward and slung an arm around Taeil’s shoulder. 

“I think we’ll get along,” He said, leading Taeil back into the kitchen. “Now help me pick a wine.”

Yuta and Taeyong followed, setting glasses on the table, and soon everyone was sitting, passing food around the table and chatting. Jungwoo was right, he and Taeil got along like a house on fire, and soon everyone was in stitches as Jungwoo recounted the story of when he had to convince his then-two-year-old brother that window cleaner was definitely not as tasty as it smelled. 

“Oh, Yuta, can you grab the-” Jungwoo stopped and twisted his hand, frustrated at his loss of words. 

Yuta nodded, going to the silverware drawer and pulling out the wine bottle opener. After opening the wine and pouring everyone a glass, the chatter started up again, this time focusing on balancing academics and athletics.

“It’s not too bad,” Yuta said with a shrug. “Usually there’s leftovers from another night’s dinner or takeout that we can re-heat if we’re too tired from practice and class to even think.”

Taeil nodded, “Taeyong and I like to make dinner together at least every other night, so usually we have plenty of food for when work is overwhelming.”

“I’d say we eat together almost every other night too” Jungwoo agreed, looking to Yuta for confirmation. “We run on practically the same schedule, so it’s pretty convenient.” 

Taeil hummed, thinking for a moment.

“So how long have you two been dating?”

Yuta choked mid-sip and Jungwoo thumps him on the back, taking the glass from his hand and setting it on the table.

“We’re not-” Yuta wheezed, “we’re not together.”

With a quiet “oh” Taeil’s eyes widened and he looked over at Taeyong helplessly. Taeyong merely shrugged and sipped on his wine glass, eyeing the pair across from him. Jungwoo was still making sure that Yuta was ok, but in his distress Yuta still caught the smile that Taeyong tried to hide. 

\----

“Did you  _ intentionally  _ give your boyfriend the idea that Jungwoo and I-”

“No, no, calm your tits. Although to be honest Doyoung might have mentioned it once or twice....”

“I’m going to  _ murder _ him.”

\----

It was Saturday and Yuta was incredibly bored. He didn’t have any assignments due in the upcoming week and there was nothing on TV. Doyoung couldn’t come over because he had some bullshit “date” with Jaehyun and Taeyong had decided that going to the beach with Taeil was much more important than entertaining his best friend. As a very last resort he texted Terada. 

_ Wanna go get some extra practice in? _

Fortunately, his teammate responded quickly. Unfortunately, it was exactly the reply that Yuta had expected. 

_ With all due respect captain, I’d rather pull my teeth out with rusty pliers. _

Yuta sighed and tilted his head onto the back of the couch, frowning when he got another text from Terada.

_ Why do you ask? You knew I’d say no. _

_ Just bored. Want to get out of the apartment. _

_ Aww cap, why didn’t you say so? If I knew Jungwoo being gone would affect you that much, I’d be over in a minute! _

_ Shut up you little shit. _

Yes, Jungwoo was gone for the weekend, and no, Yuta was not dealing with it very well. He missed the clacking of Jungwoo’s laptop as he sat on the couch and worked, the chatter of Jungwoo and his brother as they FaceTimed, and the clink of pots and pans in the kitchen as Jungwoo made meal after meal. Yuta even missed that damn humming. Without the constant noise, everything seemed a bit more...quiet. The house was a little bit more empty. Just then, his phone vibrated with another text. 

_ How are you? Did you find the cookies I left on the countertop? _

Jungwoo, of course, always worrying. Yuta smiled as he typed his reply. 

_ Yeah, they’re super good. I ate three already. _

_ Good! I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon! _

_ Can’t wait :) _

\----

“I’m home!” Jungwoo kicked off his shoes at the front door, heading to his room to drop of his bag. “Yuta? You here?”

Yuta appeared suddenly, the door to his room swinging open. 

“You’re back!”

“Miss me?” Jungwoo winked before heading back to the kitchen, grabbing a glass. “I know I sure missed that  _ healing smi _ -Yuta?”

Yuta had entered the kitchen, going to Jungwoo sliding his arms around Jungwoo’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Chest-to-back they stood for a moment, Jungwoo awkwardly paused with the cup still rapidly filling up with water from the faucet. Right before it overflowed, Yuta reached over and turned it off, his other arm wrapping tighter around Jungwoo.

“Yeah, I definitely missed you,” He finally admitted, letting go and stepping back. Jungwoo turned around, eyeing Yuta cautiously. 

“Really?” He said, almost in a whisper.

“Yeah.”

Yuta couldn’t seem to look Jungwoo in the eye, his gaze flicking from the cabinet to his shirt to the glass still in his hand, water sitting dangerously on the edge. 

“Yuta,” Jungwoo started, “You need to be straightforward with me because I’ve had the impression for a while that you don’t like me very much.”

“I do like you,” Yuta sighed, finally meeting eyes with Jungwoo, “I like you so much. Too much, really. When you were gone the house was so cold and dead and all I could think about was how much I wanted to be wrapped up in one of your stupidly thick blankets on the couch with you, watching a movie or playing FIFA or yelling at a particularly bad call that a referee made. Jungwoo, you mean… you mean so much to me and I didn’t even realize it until you were gone.”

Jungwoo seemed shocked at the overflow of words and only stared at Yuta.

“Well shit,” he finally said, just as Yuta was losing hope, “I should’ve gone home way sooner.” Yuta took a hesitant step forward, tilting his chin up to maintain eye contact. 

“So does that mean…”

Jungwoo grinned and leaned down, “Yes Yuta, I like you too.”

“Thank God,” Yuta sighed, tugging Jungwoo the rest of the way for their lips to finally meet. 

It took them half an hour to realize they spilled water all over their clothes.

\----

Later, after changing into dry clothes, Yuta found himself content and warm, snuggled up in Jungwoo’s arms on their couch. They both wanted to be the little spoon, but after a quick game of rock-paper-scissors Yuta came out with a win. A quick kiss and promises of being the big spoon next time wiped the pout right off of Jungwoo’s face. As Jungwoo combed his hands through Yuta’s hair, Yuta could feel himself falling asleep, lulled by the comforting movements. 

“Hey Yuta?” 

Jungwoo paused and Yuta groaned softly, twisting onto his back and looking up. 

“Yes?”

Jungwoo propped himself up onto his elbow, reaching out to play with the collar of Yuta’s shirt.

“Why did you hate me so much when I moved in?”

“I didn’t  _ hate _ you-” A skeptical look from Jungwoo, “-ok I hated you a little bit. I guess with Taeyong moving out it really showed me that after graduation, everything will change. I wasn’t given any time to process the fact that my relationship with the person that I’m closest to was changing before you moved in and it made me kind of…”

“Pissy?”

“Yeah, pissy. I’m sorry that you had to bear the brunt of it though.”

Jungwoo shrugged, leaning down to rest his head on Yuta’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok. I’m tougher than I look.”

Yuta smiled, bringing a hand up to tap Jungwoo’s nose. Pleased with the adorable scrunched reaction, Yuta pulled Jungwoo closer and kissed him gently. 

“I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunnylionlee)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/things_nct)   



End file.
